mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis
Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis ist die siebte Episode der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie''und die achtundneunzigste der Serie. Als Discord erfährt das Fluttershy mit einem neuen Freund statt ihm zur Galloping Gala geht, tut er alles um zu beweisen das er nicht eifersüchtig ist. Inhalt Teestunde Fluttershy und Discord genießen gerade ihren Dienstagstee da erwähnt Fluttershy das sie ihm bald ihre Freundin Baumliebchen vorstellt. Die beiden haben sich auf einer Reise zu den Breezies kennen gelernt und Fluttershy freut sich schon auf den Spaß den sie auf der Galloping Gala haben werden. Discord hat schon gewartet das sie fragt und würde gerne mit ihr hingehen. Aber da bringt ihm Fluttrshy vorsichtig bei das sie mit Baumliebchen hin gehen wollte, Fluttershy war der Meinung das Discord seine eigenen Einladung bekommen würde, weil er ja jetzt mit Prinzessin Celestia befreundet ist. Aber bisher hat er keine bekommen. Eingeschnappt verschwindet Discord. Tut aber so als würde es ihn nicht weiter kümmern. Discords Suche Spike schlummert gerade selig als Discord in seinem Körbchen auftaucht und nach Twilight fragt. Antwort: Sie ist in Canterlot und hilft Celestia mit der Gala. Also zieht Discord weiter. Inzwischen wird in der Carousel Boutique der Schönheitsfleckenklub für ihre erste Galopping Gala eingekleidet. Da taucht Discord auf und fragt ob die Kinder eigne Einladungen haben. Rarity erklärt ihm dass das Trio als Begleitponys ihrer Schwestern mit kommt und Discord verschwindet genervt. Im Nascheckchen versucht Discord Pinkie Pie zu fragen ob sie auch auf die Gala geht. Da er es aber nicht über die Lippen bekommt gibt er vor hungrig zu sein und ordert alle Kuchen des Ladens. Während Pinkie packt, kann Discord sie lässig fragen ob sie schon ein Begleitpony für die Gala hat, hat sie. Als sie so erzählt wen sie alles gefragt hat und schlussendlich ihre Schwester Maud zusagte, Entdeckt Discord Fluttershy mit einem Pony das er nicht kennt. Kurzum storniert Discord die Bestellung und zaubert sich weg. So das Pinkie jetzt zusehen kann was sie mit dem Kuchen macht. Baumliebchen Tatsächlich ist das Pony bei Fluttershy Baumliebchen mit deren gechillten Art Discord aber nicht viel anfangen kann. Auch gelingt es ihm nicht sie zu verschrecken also verschwindet er. Trautes Heim Discord geht Heim und versucht sich mit etwas Hausarbeit abzulenken, Staubhäschen verteilen, Geschirr verdrecken und so was. Nichtsdestotrotz regt er sich furchtbar auf das Fluttershy mit Baumliebchen zur Gala geht. Aber er versucht weiterhin zu behaupten das es ihm nichts ausmacht. Da taucht Parcel Post, der Briefträger auf der Discord seine Einladung zur Gala bringt. Da drängt sich Discord aber die frage auf warum er erst so spät kommt. Parcel entschuldigt sich damit das er sich etwas verlaufen hat nach dem er den fliegenden Dachsen entkommen ist. Sei es wie es sei, Discord kann nun doch zur Gala. Aber alleine kann er sich da nicht blicken lassen sonst denkt Fluttershynoch sie wäre seine einzige Freundin. Da fällt ihm genau der richtige Begleiter ein. Auf der Gala Am großen Abend dankt Celestia Twilight das sie ihr ein paar Aufgaben abgenommen hat und freut sich schon darauf die Gala einfach nur zu genießen. Da kommt Discord und bringt als Begleiter den Smooze, ein Wesen aus Schleim mit. Das eine von den glänzenden Trompeten frisst, mit denen die Gäste begrüßt werden. Twilight ist nicht unbedingt begeistert von dem Smooze und hält Discord an es im Auge zu behalten. Beim Fest hat Discord Fluttershy schnell gefunden aber seine liebe Mühe ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und Baum Liebchen ins Abseits zu drängen. Wobei Letzteres nicht so richtig gelingen will, Und das sie sich nicht mal vom Smoose aus der ruhe bringen lässt, wirft Discord ganz aus der Bahn. Zum allen Überfluss ist Fluttershy begeistert vom Smooze und würde es gerne öfter zum Essen einladen. Aber ehe Discord da richtig gegen steuern kann muss er das Smoozee einfangen das auf die andren Gäste los geht. Discord und der Smooze Um sich in Ruhe um Fluttershy kümmern zu können stellt Discord das Smoozee erst mal in den Garten und sperrt die Tür ab. Doch wird sein neuer Versuch Baumliebchen abzudrängen je unterbrochen als das Smooze über Rarity herfällt und ihren Schmuck raubt, wobei er sie völlig voll schleimt. Um den Schein zu wahren muss Discord sich wohl oder übel darum kümmern. Nun steckt Discord das Smooze in einen Abstellraum, von dem er nicht weiß das er voll mit glänzenden Schätzen ist. Die das Smooze als All You can Eat Buffet sieht. Der große Auftritt Von einem Kronleuchter aus peilt Discord die Lage und hört das Fluttershy Baumliebchen das Witzigste Pony nennt. Da platz er fast vor Eifersucht und zieht eine Comedynummer auf. Eine Furchtbar miese. Plötzlich quillt der Smoozee aus der Kammer und setzt den ganzen Raum unter Schleim. Fluttershy ist schwer beeindruckt. Für Baumliebchen ist klar das Magie beim Smooze nicht wirkt weil es nur auf Vibrationen anspricht. Gala in Schleim Alle Ponys die der Schleim erwischt hat kleben fest und nicht mal Prinzessin Celestia kann was dagegen machen. Die Lage nutzt Discord und versucht bei Fluttershy Schuldgefühle zu wecken, hätte sie ihn mitgenommen wäre das ganze schließlich nicht passiert. Da versteht Baumliebchen das das Smooze völlig überreizt ist und stimmt einen Gesang an der es beruhigt worauf es sich wieder zusammen zieht. Discord flippt aus Jetzt platz Discord der Kragen und er versucht Baumliebchen in eine andere Dimension zu schicken damit sie sich nicht mehr in seine Freundschaft einmischen kann, was Fluttershy verhindern will. Als die restlichen Mane 6 versuchen einzugreifen, wirft Discord eine Discokugel, der Smooze hinterher jagt, wo bei es die Ponys überwaltz die an ihm kleben bleiben. Womit sie außer Gefecht sind. Fluttershy kann nicht verstehend warum Discod so was tut, wo sie sich alle doch so gut verstanden haben. Discord findet aber das sie ihre Freundschaft mit Hufen trat als sie mit Baumliebchen zur wichtigsten Veranstaltung des Jahres eingeladen hat, als wäre er plötzlich total egal. Fluttershy ist empört das er dachte sie würde ihn wegen einer neuen Freundin vergessen. Sie hat lediglich eine neue Freundin auf eine Party eingeladen und ihn nicht vergessen. Jetzt stell sie Discord die Frage was den wäre wen er einen Freund hätte mit dem man über Chaosmagie reden kann, wären sie dann nicht mehr befreundet? Bei der Antwort wird Discord klar das man unterschiedliche Freunde für unterschiedliche Dinge hat. Da wird ihm klar das er Überreagiert hat, die ganze Freundschaftssache ist halt noch neu für ihn. Schnell bringt Discord alles in Ordnung und entschuldigt sich bei Baumliebchen das er seine Wut an ihr ausgelassen hat. Sie vergibt ihm. Zum Tanze Wenig später hat sich die Lage normalisiert und Discord entschuldigt sich noch beim Smooze, das er nur an sich gedacht hat. Es vergibt ihm und geht mit Pinkie auf die Tanzfläche. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei Celestia das der Abend so gelaufen ist. Sie wollte sie entlasten war aber wohl selbst überfordert. Doch Celestia sagt das Twilight sich für nichts zu entschuldigen braucht. Denn für sie war es die Lustigste Gala seit langem. Obwohl alles unter Schleim gesetzt wurde und ein Gast jemanden in eine Andere Dimension schicken wollte. Aber dem hält Celestia gegen wie langweilig es geworden wäre wen sie Discord nicht eingeladen hätte . Nun will sie aber feiern, denn die Nacht ist noch Jung. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:38: Der Karton mit dem roten Ausrufezeichen darüber, stammt aus Konamis Metal Gear Videospielen. Worin es öfters vorkommt das man sich mit einem Karton tarnen kann um Wachen auszutricksen. *Z. 07:27: Der Smooze und Discord sind angezogen wie Harry Dunne und Lloyd Christmas's in einer Szene des Filmes ''Dumm und Dümmer von 1994. *Z. 07:36: Discords Stock ziert das Symbol des Chaos aus der Eternal Champion Buchserie von Michael Morecock. *Z. 13:53: Bei seinem Comedyauftritt imitiert Discord verschiedenen Komiker. Als da wären: :*Eddie Murphy :*Jerry Seinfeld :*Rodney Dangerfield :*Gallagher *Z. 14:49: Der Junge und die leuchtende Tür aus der sich das Smooze ergießt sind Anspielungen auf den Horrorfilm The Shining von 1980. *Z. 18:37: Discord preist die Möglichkeiten wo Baumliebchen in der anderen Dimension hin, kann im Stiel der Werbe-Spielshow Der Pries ist Heiß an. Er hat sogar ein Mikrofon wie der ehemalige US-Moderator Bob Barker. *Z. 18:37: Die Bilder die Discord zeigt basieren auf den Kunstwerken Die Beständigkeit der Erinnerung von Salvador Dali und American Gothic von Grant Wood. Trivia *Das Smooze basiert auf einem MLP-Schurken der ersten Generation mit dem selben Namen. Navboxen en:Make New Friends but Keep Discord pl:Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel